


My Dearly Beloved Girl

by LoremasterObzen



Category: Phantasy Star (Video Games), Phantasy Star Online 2
Genre: Family Bonding, Gen, Head Rubs, Lap Pillow, Matoi views the protag as a mother figure in this work, Mother-Daughter bonding time, Reunion, Slice of Life, Summoner pet cuddles, Takes place a bit after the start of episode 4, small spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26231242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoremasterObzen/pseuds/LoremasterObzen
Summary: Taking place a bit after the start of Episode 4. Matoi and the Protagonist (Malentasia) reunite after 2 years of being in cryosleep, and Matoi very much wants to spend some quality time with her newly appointed mother figure in their large quarters.
Kudos: 7





	My Dearly Beloved Girl

Tired.

That's one major thing Malentasia felt when she stepped out of the shower in her large bathrobe.

Tired.

Even though she had been technically sleeping for a long 2 years; for her, it had felt like a mere 30 minute nap, and already had so much happened in a mere few days.

Everyone who knew her had hassled her on taking a much needed break finally especially with how much she's done. That applies to both the past and the present. Well she was about to finally take them up on that suggestion, and so here she was, in her large personal quarters that she had spent her past free time on getting expanded and decorated. Her pets all wandering around inside the room without a care in the world after having their lunch just before she had gone to go shower. She walked over to the large wardrobe and only decided to dress up light in some pajama wear.

After finishing up changing, all she could do was fall back on the large bed and stare up at the ceiling, blowing strands of wet white hair out of her eye area. Her reptilian pupils adjusting to the gentle neon lights lighting up the room in a soft purplish pink. She felt Jinga jump on the mattress near her left side and the creature laid next to her, giving her left horn a soft, comforting lick.

Malentasia sighed softly. Her operator Xiera had been very brief on an explanation involving someone who was very dear to her, and the Demihuman couldn't help but chase the rabbit of her thoughts when it came to the young girl who she so much treasured as of late. Especially with how much the two had gone through, with how much Malentasia had physically and mentally changed in her time looping pursuit of the impossible for her.

Matoi.

_Yes... That's right... They couldn't stop the physical changes happening to me from the corrupted photons that amassed within me._

And as a result, Malentasia went from being a normal human to now a demihuman.

She lifted her hand up and examined her long sharp nails. Blinking a couple of times then slowly closing her eyes and letting her arm fall to the side, startling Jinga slightly out of their nap.  
  
"Oh... Sorry, my dear Ophelia... I just... Really miss my girl." Malentasia said in a low tone.

The first thing she had the urge to do was see Matoi when she had awakened, only for it to be revealed soon sometime after that they had put her back in cryosleep after a big event that occured while Malentasia had still been sleeping. She rolled over on her left side slightly, laying in a position where her newly grown horn had felt comfortable and started petting Jinga softly.

"I miss her..." Malentasia said once again, only this time slightly spacing out as her eyes unfocused and began staring off into nothing.

Only for her reverie to be cut off by a loud swish of the door opening then closing. Malentasia let out a loud groan and began sitting up.  
  
"Io, I swear to whatever God if that's you coming to bug me on how I'm feeli-" Only to be cut off by the sudden sight in front of her now standing in the doorway of her room. Her eyes widened slowly.

_Matoi._

She stood there in her casual wear with the biggest smile on face and small tears forming on the corner of her eyes.  
  
"Hi... Mother."

Malentasia's mouth went slightly agape and Matoi couldn't help but chuckle at seeing the tips of newly long fangs peeking out. She ran up to Malentasia who had suddenly jolted up from the bed and wrapped her arms tightly around her tall frame, feeling the taller woman embrace her back with just as much vigor.

"Oh, darling... Oh, my sweet, beloved girl... Welcome back." Malentasia mumbled softly in Matoi's hair as she leaned downwards in the embrace in a want of needing to engulf her daughter-like figure.

"I'm back, Mother.." Matoi also mumbled with her face buried in Malentasia's soft pajama shirt.

Yes, the two had developed such a strong bond over the time of all the events that had happened. At first Matoi only wanted to look at the woman as a new friend in her past life, and even so after she had been brought back in a whole new timeline with no memories whatsoever, but soon enough Matoi just couldn't help but feel like looking at Malentasia as a mother figure. The love they had developed for each other was so much more beyond just wanting to have a good friendship together. They were _family_ now.

And now mother and daughter have finally reunited after a long, long sleep.

The embrace would've gone on longer in the silent heartwarming moment of their reunion, if it weren't for Redran suddenly landing atop of Malentasia's head and giving out a small roar of happiness. Matoi blinked a few times and looked up from Malentasia's shirt, seeing a small dragon-like creature staring down at her in curiosity.

Matoi's mouth went agape and she let out a soft "Cute..."

"Ah... Yes." Malentasia cleared her throat before finishing. "I met someone interesting a time ago and he introduced me to such adorable creatures."

"Can I... Can I hold him..? Or her..." Matoi blushed slightly.

"Him. Belgrim." Malentasia said the Redran's name.

"Belgrim... Cute." Matoi smiled as she reached up from the embrace on Malentasia who was still leaning downwards and gently took the Redran in her arms. Malentasia stood back up to her full height and looked down at the sight of seeing Matoi walking over to the bed and sitting on it with Belgrim now adjusting himself to get more comfortable in her arms. His eyes closed as Matoi stroked his head as gently as possible and Malentasia decided to sit down next to her.

"There's more you know. Jinga... Ophelia, is right behind us." Malentasia said as she leaned back more in the middle of the bed and rested herself upon a hill of upright pillows. Matoi blinked and looked over her shoulder to see Ophelia, who was staring at her now while still lying down in her same spot on the bed.

"They're so precious. Are these the creatures tied in with the new profession I've been hearing about? Err... Um... I think it was Summoner..?"

Malentasia smiled softly as she watched Matoi ponder before deciding to give her confirmation. "Yes. Summoner."

"Wow..." Matoi breathed out. "So you've decided to stop being a Hunter from now on?" She looked at Malentasia curiously.

Malentasia couldn't help but drift her eyes to her Coat Edge sword in the glass display cabinet that she had taken as her own after Persona "Died". 

"Yeah..." Malentasia mumbled, "...Yeah, I think I'm done with that old style."

Matoi stayed quiet for a bit as she stared at the sword in the display as well before she put Belgrim to the side and crawled over to Malentasia's right side on the bed. Malentasia not noticing, was snapped out of her thoughts as Matoi laid her head down on her lap and she looked down at the young girl. Her eyes were closed in comfort but a small smile made its way onto her face.

"Perhaps you've gotten old as well?" Matoi teased.  
  
Malentasia let out a loud sigh which caused the girl to giggle.

"Seems some of my humor has made its way into you." Malentasia grumbled.

"A little bit."

Malentasia hummed at the comment.

"Yes... Perhaps I have felt like I've gotten a bit older... Even though I'm very much still the same."

 _That's putting it_ _loosely._

"But, I'll tell you right now, I feel honored that you've decided to look at me as more of a mother figure instead of a friend."

Matoi's eyes opened and she blushed slightly and huffed, closing her eyes again as she snuggled more comfortably into Malentasia's lap.

"...Can't help it." She mumbled into her lap.

Malentasia smiled and placed her hand gently in Matoi's hair, undoing the loop tails, to which Matoi let out a noise of protest.

"Now, now, don't be like that, dear girl. I'll put it back to normal when you go." Malentasia said as she now began to brush her fingers through the girl's soft hair, straightening it out and keeping knots from forming.

Matoi smiled at the feeling of Malentasia's sharp nails gently rubbing against her scalp every time she repeated the brushing motion. Yes, her nails were sharp claws now, but Malentasia has always been gentle when it came to her, and it honestly felt so much better compared to her old head rubs that she would give before her physical changes.

As this went on for minutes and the minutes soon became hours, Matoi found herself beginning to slip into the sweet comfort of sleep and found it difficult to keep herself awake and enjoying the feeling of this pampering, so instead of resisting the urge to fall asleep on Malentasia's lap, she decided to embrace it and let out a soft comment before that sweet bliss took her into a comforting rest.  
  
"Mama... Don't ever... Leave me alone.."

Malentasia blinked at the comment and noticed Matoi finally succumbed to her slumber. Her mouth opened slightly as she let out soft breaths in a sleeping pattern. She stayed staring down at her for a few minutes, replaying the comment in her head over and over and over again until she finally laid her head back against the mountain of pillows and let herself sink into them comfortably.

She closed her eyes and smiled as she replied to the sleeping girl's comment that she doubt would wake her.

"I never will, my dearly beloved girl."

And with that, allowed herself to also succumb into that sweet sweet slumber with her new dearly beloved daughter-like figure.

**Author's Note:**

> And that was my first PSO2 fic. I hope you enjoyed this read. I recently caught up the story on NA and had a really strong urge to write this kind of fic for a while now. Matoi is such a precious bun. I love her. Feel free to comment as well, and again I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
